<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mạng Che Mặt by Jeong_95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282631">Mạng Che Mặt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95'>Jeong_95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ý tưởng về đám cưới của Steve và Tony</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mạng Che Mặt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707266">Veiled</a> by LittleMissStark (https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissStark/works).
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Đây không phải tác phẩm của tôi, tôi chỉ dịch nó. Đây là một tác phẩm được đăng trên tumblr, nếu bạn muốn reup nó xin hãy hỏi ý kiến tác giả và tôi. Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc</p><p>Author: LittleMissStark (https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissStark/works)<br/>Fic: Veiled (https://littlemissstark.tumblr.com/post/187353873527/veiled)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thế còn một đám cưới mùa xuân?" Tony hỏi, lướt qua những bức ảnh mà bên tổ chức sự kiện đám cưới đã gửi cho gã và Steve hôm trước. Gã đáng ra không nên vừa đi vừa chăm chú nhìn xuống điện thoại như thế khi đang dạo qua một công viên náo nhiệt nhiều trẻ con, nhưng gã tin tưởng bàn tay dịu dàng của Steve trên lưng mình sẽ dẫn bước gã đủ tốt. </p><p>“Thời tiết sẽ không quá lạnh, hay quá nóng. Chúng ta muốn tổ chức trong hội trường hoặc ngoài trời đều rất ổn”. </p><p>Khi cảm thấy những ngón tay của Steve chạm vào những ngón tay của mình, Tony mỉm cười xin lỗi và nhét điện thoại vào túi trước khi nắm lấy tay vị hôn phu. </p><p>“Xin lỗi,” gã nói một cách đầy hối lỗi. “Chúng ta đến đây để đi dạo, không phải để em chăm chăm vào điện thoại.” </p><p>Steve đan tay và đặt một nụ hôn lên chiếc nhẫn đính hôn của Tony, một chiếc nhẫn bạc đơn giản với ba mặt đá nhỏ. Đơn giản, nhưng vừa đủ để phù hợp với Tony Stark. Steve nhớ những điều vụn vặt như vậy, những chi tiết nhỏ nhặt, và điều đó khiến Tony yêu anh nhiều hơn mỗi ngày. </p><p>“Anh muốn một đám cưới mùa xuân,” Steve nói khi họ tiếp tục dắt tay nhau đi trên con đường mòn. Bây giờ đã đến chiều tối, các gia đình đều đã về dần nhường chỗ cho các cặp đôi, tất cả họ đều thích tâm sự với nhau lúc hoàng hôn và không khí trở nên mát mẻ hơn. Khi tiếng nô đùa của bọn trẻ và âm thanh phấn khích của các em bé tập đi tan dần, tiếng xào xạc yên tĩnh của cây cối và tiếng chim mềm mỏng càng trở nên nổi bật. </p><p>Đây là  sự bình yên mà Tony yêu thích. Thật tuyệt khi không phải nghĩ quá vội vã như trước nữa. Một số ngày, Tony thấy gã không nghĩ gì nhiều cả. Trước đây, cuộc sống của gã luôn ngột ngạt theo một cách nào đó mà gã  không dám buông tay để giữ cho mọi thứ không đổ vỡ. Đặt áo giáp xuống là sự cho phép cuối cùng gã cần thở ra.<br/>
Về hưu rất hợp với mình, Tony nghĩ </p><p>"Ừ?" </p><p>“Ừ,” Steve khẳng định, kết thúc bằng một nụ hôn chậm rãi, dịu dàng trên môi Tony. Anh kéo gã lại gần, đặt tay quanh eo người đàn ông nhỏ bé của mình. Những khoảnh khắc này là kiểu khoảnh khắc từng bay qua tâm trí cả hai khi họ còn là Avengers. Những giây phút mà thời gian trôi chậm lại chỉ dành cho anh và gã, nơi hai người chỉ phải giữ lấy nhau, không cần làm gì khác ngoài tồn tại trong bong bóng không gian mà họ tạo ra. Đó là cuộc sống mà họ từng nghĩ rằng họ không xứng đáng hoặc không bao giờ có thể có được. </p><p>Tuy nhiên, khi gã già đi, tuổi tác khiến gã xuất hiện những nếp nhăn, những cơn đau khớp và những sợi tóc bạc, Tony nhận ra rằng đó không phải là những điều mọi người xứng đáng được hưởng hay không. Đó là về điều mà mọi người phải  sẵn sàng nỗ lực như thế nào để trở thành một người xứng đáng. </p><p>Nhiều năm trước vào một ngày mà gã cảm thấy như máu của những người vô tội không bao giờ có thể rửa sạch khỏi tay mình, Rhodey từng nói với gã: “Chúng ta phải sống với những quyết định mà chúng ta đã đưa ra trong quá khứ, Tones. Nhưng mất bao lâu để cậu có thể chuộc lỗi, hay trở nên tốt hơn? Chúa ơi, đó là một kỳ tích không ai có thể dễ dàng làm được, không phải không có những lần vấp ngã và tự ngã. Nếu đa số mọi người hiểu được việc thay đổi bản thân của một người khó khăn như thế nào, họ sẽ ít bàn tán về những sai lầm của cậu mà sẽ quan tâm nhiều hơn về việc cậu đã sửa chữa như thế nào.”</p><p>Tony hài lòng ậm ừ khi gã và Steve rời đi, để lại nụ cười mê muội trên khuôn mặt của cả hai. </p><p>“Anh rất hạnh phúc,” anh thì thầm, đôi mắt sáng rực như lấp đầy những ngôi sao. Vẻ mặt dịu dàng của Steve khiến trái tim gã rung động. </p><p>Tony không biết tại sao gã có cảm giác như một thiếu nữ mới lớn lại bị coi là không hay. Nếu gã có được sự nhẹ nhàng này, cảm xúc đẹp đẽ, hữu hình này mỗi khi nhìn người mình yêu thương nhất, vậy thì có vấn đề gì? </p><p>Gã muốn cảm thấy thế này lúc nào không hay.</p><p>"Chúng ta sẽ làm đám cưới!" Tony nhón chân lên, để cho sự phấn khích trẻ con nhẹ như bông lướt qua gã, trước khi hạ chân xuống. </p><p>"Chúng ta sẽ, sweetheart." Tony có một sự yêu thích về từ âu yếm đó một từ mà gã từng nghĩ rằng không ai sẽ gọi mình như vậy. Gã nhớ về những năm tháng lạnh giá, Steve đang ôm gã thật chặt, giữ ấm cho gã. Tât cả những năm tháng đó đã dẫn bọn họ bước đến đoạn đường này </p><p>Mình xứng đáng với điều này, Tony nghĩ, vùi mặt vào vai Steve. </p><p>Xung quanh họ, ánh sáng ban ngày khuất dần, sơn lên bầu trời những sắc thái màu đỏ tươi và cam tuyệt đẹp. </p><p> </p><p>"Anh đang nghĩ về hoa cẩm tú cầu." Đã một vài phút kể từ khi cả hai tiếp tục dạo bước trong tĩnh lặng, và sự lên tiếng đột ngột của Steve khiến Tony giật nảy mình. “Xin lỗi,” Steve xin lỗi, thích thú khi Tony tinh nghịch vỗ vào tay anh. </p><p>“Tiếp tục đi,” Tony nói giữa những tiếng cười khúc khích. </p><p>“Chúng có thể dùng cho hoa trong đám cưới? Một sự pha trộn giữa màu hồng nhẹ nhàng với màu vàng và trắng. Chúng ta sẽ treo những chiếc đèn lồng với những ngọn nến nhỏ trong đó, tổ chức đám cưới bên ngoài. Chúng ta sẽ kết hôn dưới một vọng lâu* bên hồ, tổ chức một buổi lễ nhỏ chỉ với những người bạn thân nhất của chúng ta. Hãy có buổi khiêu vũ đầu tiên của chúng ta dưới những vì sao… ”Steve nói tiếp, ánh mắt đăm chiêu. </p><p>“Có vẻ như anh đã lên kế hoạch cho tất cả chuyện này,” Tony cười, tiến lại gần và ôm lấy bắp tay của Steve. "Em chắc nên để anh quyết định mọi thứ." </p><p>“Này! Đó là quá nhiều việc, em yêu.” </p><p>“Làm ơn đi. Anh là thủ lĩnh của Avengers. Lên kế hoạch cho một đám cưới không là gì so với việc hoạch định các chiến lược chiến đấu ”. </p><p>“Hmm,” Steve ậm ừ, cúi xuống đặt một hôn nhanh lên môi Tony. “Đánh người thì thẳng tay. Đám cưới? Không chắc lắm."</p><p>"Ồ vâng tất nhiên rồi. Em thật ngớ ngẩn,” Tony nói một cách mỉa mai, không thể phá vỡ nụ cười rạng rỡ của mình. </p><p>Lúc này mặt trời đã lặn hẳn, khiến không khí trong lành hơn một chút so với trước đây. Làn gió dễ chịu từ buổi tối bây giờ hơi se lạnh khiến Tony rùng mình. Anh trùm mũ lên trước khi tự ôm lấy mình. </p><p>Và Steve, là một người đàn ông hào hiệp, anh cởi áo khoác ngay lập tức và khoác nó lên vai Tony. </p><p>"Cảm ơn anh, người yêu dấu." </p><p>Một nụ hôn lên má. "Luôn luôn." </p><p>Họ đến bãi đỗ xe nơi họ đã đậu xe, và Steve, tiếp tục tinh thần hiệp sĩ của mình, mở cửa cho Tony, người đã nhanh chóng xông vào bên trong. Steve leo lên ghế lái, và họ quay trở lại ngôi nhà phía trên của mình. </p><p> </p><p>Trong xe, hơi nóng làm cho không khí trở nên đẹp đẽ và ấm cúng. Thoải mái trở lại, Tony tiếp tục giấc mơ mơ mộng về ngày cưới của họ. </p><p>“Anh sẽ đứng trước bục thờ, đợi vị hôn phu xinh đẹp của mình bước xuống lối đi. Anh sẽ mặc quân phục của mình - hoặc một bộ com-lê, bất cứ thứ gì anh muốn - và em sẽ mặc một bộ đồ màu trắng với một chiếc áo khoác hờ và một chiếc áo vest màu hồng nhạt. "</p><p>“Đừng đi quá đà với điều đó, cưng à,” Steve cười. </p><p>“Và có lẽ…” Tony ngập ngừng, cảm thấy hơi bất an trước nhận xét vô hại của Steve. Gã biết Steve đang nói đùa, nhưng gã vẫn muốn chắc chắn rằng điều gã muốn sẽ không phải là điều đáng xấu hổ, quá lố hay quá phô trương. Gã muốn mọi thứ diễn ra hoàn hảo, và nếu gã làm hỏng điều gì đó…</p><p>"Và có thể là gì?" Steve hỏi, liếc nhìn Tony, người đang im lặng tranh luận với chính mình. </p><p>“Em… em đang nghĩ mình có thể… đeo mạng che mặt… nếu điều đó không quá nhiều?” Gã nói chậm rãi để giọng mình từ từ chìm vào trong cổ họng. Sự yên tĩnh đột nhiên trở nên quá yên tĩnh, và Tony bắt đầu nghịch ngón tay và cắn môi dưới.</p><p>Khi Steve im lặng, Tony bắt đầu hơi hoảng sợ. </p><p>“Đừng bận tâm,” gã thở gấp gáp, toàn thân co rúm lại. "Đó là một ý tưởng ngu ngốc, em xin lỗi."</p><p>"Không!" Steve phản đối, bỏ một tay ra khỏi tay lái để đặt nhẹ lên đùi Tony. "Nó không phải là ngu ngốc, anh chỉ là ... Em thực sự muốn đeo mạng che mặt?" Giọng điệu của anh ta tò mò, một chút bối rối, nhưng không phải là trịch thượng. Tony cho phép mình nới lỏng điều đó.</p><p>“Em…” Gã có thể nói không ngay bây giờ, nói rằng gã chỉ đang đùa và toàn bộ sự việc có thể bị cuốn vào như tấm thảm và buổi tối đẹp trời này sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng gì. Nhưng thay vào đó, “Vâng. Nếu nó không quá nhiều, ”gã nói, giọng nhỏ và lo lắng. </p><p>Mình xứng đáng với điều này. </p><p>Steve cười thật tươi, bóp đùi Tony trấn an. </p><p>“Anh rất muốn nhìn thấy em trong một tấm mạng che mặt. Không, hãy để anh nói lại - Anh rất vinh dự được kết hôn với em khi em đang đeo mạng che mặt. ”  </p><p>Tony đặt tay lên bàn tay mà Steve đặt trên đùi mình. Gã để mình thở ra, chút căng thẳng cuối cùng cũng tiêu tan. </p><p>“Em chỉ -” gã lắp bắp. </p><p>“Em không cần phải giải thích tại sao. Em biết đấy, anh sẽ luôn ủng hộ em, Tony. ” </p><p>"Không em muốn. em muốn cho anh biết lý do tại sao bởi vì lúc đầu em không hề có ý tưởng này. Ý tưởng đeo mạng che mặt ”. Gã dừng lại một giây để nhìn lại Steve, anh nhanh chóng quay đầu lại để nở một nụ cười trấn an. “Nhưng em đã nói chuyện với Pepper vài ngày trước, và cô ấy đã kể cho em nghe về việc, khi cô ấy còn là một cô bé, mẹ cô ấy đã nói với cô ấy rằng tấm màn che mặt cô dâu khiến chỉ người cô ấy yêu mới được nhìn thấy cô ấy trong ngày cưới của mình. Nó che chắn cho cô ấy khỏi ánh mắt của những người khác ”. Gã lại dừng lại. Lần này, gã nói nhẹ nhàng, “Và em nghĩ… em muốn anh là người duy nhất nhìn thấy em trong ngày cưới của chúng ta. Đó là tất cả là những gì em muốn.”</p><p>Họ tấp vào đường lái xe của mình, sỏi đá dưới lốp xe. Steve đỗ xe và tắt máy. Hai người ngồi im lặng trong bóng tối.</p><p>"Em đã làm cho anh rất hạnh phúc, em có biết điều đó không?" Steve nói, nhìn sang Tony. Mặc dù họ không nhìn trực tiếp vào nhau, nhưng Tony biết Steve có lẽ đã mắc chứng mê hoặc, 'Anh rất yêu' hiện rõ trên mặt anh ấy. "Anh thật may mắn khi được yêu em." </p><p>Sau đó, Steve bước ra khỏi xe, chạy vòng qua phía trước và mở cửa cho Tony. “Đó là một vinh dự và là một đặc ân,” Steve tiếp tục, dang tay về phía Tony, người đang cười rất tươi, khóe môi đau nhói, “Khi là người đầu tiên được nhìn thấy em, tất cả của em, trong ngày cưới của chúng ta.” </p><p>Tony hoảng lên khi Steve bế lấy gã theo cách mà chú rể sẽ bế cô dâu của mình khi họ bước vào phòng tân hôn, anh đang bế gã theo kiểu công chúa. “Ha. Ha,”gã chết lặng, khuôn mặt đỏ bừng lên. Nhưng dù sao thì gã cũng vòng tay qua cổ vị hôn thê của mình và tận hưởng từng giây cuối khi Steve ôm gã thật gần và thật nhẹ nhàng. "Tốt hơn là anh không nên bỏ rơi em hoặc thay vào đó em sẽ kết hôn với Rhodey."</p><p> </p><p>Tối hôm đó, trong khi Steve âu yếm gã từ phía sau, hơi thở đều đặn phả vào gáy, Tony nghĩ về những kết thúc có hậu. Một số người cho rằng hôn nhân chỉ là khởi đầu, nhưng đối với Tony, một người đã đi cả đời với suy nghĩ rằng mình chỉ có một mình, có được điều này - Sự ổn định, gia đình, một mái ấm - Đây sẽ mãi là kết thúc có hậu của riêng gã. </p><p>Vì gã xứng đáng được như vậy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>